


Unexpected

by flowerfan



Series: Season 6 Reaction Fics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x01, 6x01 reaction fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6x01 reaction fic</p><p>
  <i>What went through Blaine's head when Kurt ran off to the men's room?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

"If you'll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom."

As Kurt rushed off, Blaine felt his stomach twist. This wasn't how he had imagined tonight going at all. All Rachel had told him was that Kurt wanted to see him. He had agreed, even though a small part of him wanted to just say screw off, as Kurt had so succinctly guessed. But a much larger, braver part of him wanted Kurt to see him. He wanted to show Kurt that he was okay now. That even though the break up had crushed him, that he had lost everything, even managed to get himself kicked out of NYADA, those failures weren’t going to define him. He might have been drowning the last time Kurt saw him, but now he was stroking hard and pulling for shore. And he was proud of himself for getting there, without any help from Kurt. He could be a person on his own, a worthwhile person, no matter what Kurt might think.

The prospect of actually having to speak to Kurt, however, to form actual words and sentences when faced with him physically in front of him, was incredibly daunting. On the drive over to Scandals, Blaine had rehearsed what he would say when Kurt inevitably updated him on his life in New York. He would be polite, he would ask questions about Kurt's projects, his plans for his third year and his work with the retired actors. Blaine had talked with his therapist about it in a hurried phone call this afternoon. As scary as it was, he knew it could be a good thing to see Kurt again. The pain was still there, but it wasn't going to incapacitate him. He could do this.

Blaine had also prepared himself to hear about Kurt's personal life. Rachel had said something about Kurt dating, but he had been so flustered by the entire conversation ("You'll never guess who's in Lima and wants to see you, Blaine!") that he didn't really hear what she said. It made sense that Kurt would move on, of course it did. After all, Kurt had wanted the break up, and _he_ didn't fall apart after it happened. He still had his whole perfect life ahead of him, with his perfect friends, and his perfect career, just the way Kurt had planned. Kurt was a star, and always would be. It was no surprise if guys were lining up to take him out. At NYADA alone.... Blaine sighed inwardly, thinking of all their classmates who shot him pitying looks once news of the breakup got out - and who sent interested glances in Kurt's direction. He knew he had never been good enough for Kurt, and time had proven him right.

Thinking about the inevitable conversation about Kurt and all his new hot dates was the final straw that convinced Blaine to accept Dave's offer to come with him tonight. He wasn't sure it was the right thing to do, but frankly just anticipating being in the same room with Kurt was hard enough. It brought him right back to that horrible conversation in the café, when they he gone from talking about wedding plans to being nothing at all in mere seconds. When his whole life had completely fallen apart. Blaine needed all the support he could get for this conversation. And Dave _liked_ him, liked being close and spending time together. He didn't think Blaine was too intense, or too clingy. He even thought those silly nicknames were cute (although telling Kurt about them hadn't really been necessary). Dave didn’t mind that Blaine was nervous about tonight. He didn’t think less of Blaine for it. He wanted to help.

Blaine blinked hard, trying to focus. Tonight he and Kurt had barely said hello before Kurt was – unbelievably - saying he wanted Blaine back, and now Kurt was rushing off to the bathroom, looking devastated. Blaine heard Dave saying something to him, but Blaine ignored him and slid off his stool, pushing his way through the crowd towards the men's room. He still couldn't think straight - Kurt's declaration had whited out his brain with a combination of surprise, fury, and fleeting, desperate hope. But he didn't think there would ever be a time when that look on Kurt's face wouldn't break his heart.

Blaine made it to the men's room door and gave it a push, but it was locked. "Kurt?" he asked. No answer. Maybe the music was too loud for Kurt to hear him. Blaine raised a hand to pound on the door, but then hesitated. What was he doing? His hands were shaking and his heart was thumping wildly in his chest, and all he wanted was to get to Kurt. Was he really still this hung up on him, this boy who had broken his heart and stood by silently as his life fell apart? 

Blaine glanced up to see Dave approaching, a concerned look on his face. _Nice going, Anderson,_ a voice said in his head. _Abandon the guy you are actually dating to console the one who broke up with you. Twice._

"You okay?" Dave asked, putting a warm hand on Blaine's shoulder. 

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

Dave looked at him sadly. "Want me to go?"

"No, no, of course not," Blaine said quickly, shaking his head. He sucked in a few deep breaths and then took Dave by the hand, leading him out to the dance floor. Blaine tried to concentrate on the music, the swells of sound, the rhythms and pulsing beats. He let the music fill him and calm him, as it always did. He forced himself to smile at Dave when he softly held him close. He couldn't help glancing over at the door to the men's room, however, in hopes of seeing Kurt emerge. But when Kurt finally appeared, eyes swollen and nose red, he just slipped by them, begging off with a headache, and that was that.

There was no question that tonight had not turned out like Blaine had expected.


End file.
